Ozma
Ozma (オズマ,'' Ozuma'') is Gala's Ra-Seru in Legend of Legaia. This Lightning Ra-Seru guides Gala in his journey to rid Legaia of the Mist. Out of all the Ra-Seru, he has the largest amount of MP. Appearance Ozma is the largest of the three Ra-Seru that accompany Vahn, Noa and Gala. Like the others, Ozma's outer shell is glossy in appearance. His body color is dark blue and metallic spikes adorn the top of his head. Metal fangs resembling saber teeth hang downward in front of Gala's fists as well. When using his powers, Ozma's body will surge with electricity. As he grows, Ozma will start to cover more of Gala's arm and eventually wrap around it entirely. When in his true form, Ozma somewhat resembles a stone golem. In the opening FMV and its CGI, Ozma's body color is blue gray and the fangs are silver. Personality Ozma is very wise and cautious. He is Gala's guide and helps him through all of his ordeals. Ozma is the most softspoken of the Ra-Seru and his bond with Gala is strong, despite Gala's mistrust of him in the beginning. Despite his kind nature, Ozma (as well as the other Ra-Seru) keeps certain things hidden from Gala and appears to know more than he lets on. Story Early Life Like all other Ra-Seru, Ozma was sealed inside a Genesis Tree by Tieg and ordered to save the human world when it approached grave danger. Ozma slept within West Voz Forest's Genesis Tree in an egg for years waiting for a host when the time was right. ''Legend of Legaia'' When Vahn, Noa and Gala arrive at the Genesis Tree of West Voz Forest, where Ozma is sealed, they find that it has already been killed by the surrounding Mist. As they prepare to return to Biron Monastery, a flash of light erupts from the rotting Genesis Tree and a Ra-Seru egg is seen floating within it. Meta and Terra use their powers to call the egg out of the tree and Vahn keeps it with him as they journey to East Voz Forest. After East Voz's Genesis Tree is revived, its power causes the Ra-Seru egg to hatch and Ozma is seen for the first time. He rises from the ground in front of Gala as if to show him that he has been chosen. After some deliberation, Gala submits to Ozma and wears him in violation of his vow as a Biron monk. Ozma introduces himself to Gala through telepathy and reveals that he will not tamper with his mind, and that he trusts his life to Gala just as Gala will depend on him for power. Throughout their journey to revive the Genesis Trees and destroy the Mist Generators, Ozma protects Gala and acts as his source of knowledge and power. Ozma's interactions with Gala are pleasant, however Gala shows a brief sign of anger and suspicion atoward Ozma in Uru Mais after he reveals his knowledge about the Phantasmal Light that shines atop the pyramid. Ozma eventually detaches from Gala at the demise of the Seru-kai once Cort is defeated within the Bio Castle. Gala expresses his despair and slight feeling of betrayal at Ozma having to leave, but Ozma reminds Gala that his reliance on him has caused him to forget his own abilities. Ozma along with Meta and Terra thank Vahn, Noa and Gala for their efforts in saving humanity. They give a final message of encouragement about their faith in human potential before exploding in a burst of radiant energy. Ozma's power helps tear apart the Bio Castle and safely removes the citizens of Rim Elm from their fusion with Juggernaut's body. Power and Abilities As a Ra-Seru, Ozma has amazing powers that are not possessed by normal Seru. These powers come from the homeworld of the Seru - the Seru-kai. Though this power is immense, if the Seru-kai is destroyed Ozma ceases to exist. Because he is a Ra-Seru, Ozma can revive the ancient Genesis Trees that have the power to drive away the Mist. In order to revive the Genesis Trees, Ozma uses the power of human prayers and transfers this power into the Genesis Tree itself. One of the most important of Ozma's powers is his imperviousness to the maddening effects of the Mist. Ozma also allows Gala to use his Hyper Arts and can absorb and summon Seru in battle. Ozma can communicate with other Ra-Seru using their native language, but his primary method of communication is through telepathy. Though it is not in his Ra-Seru nature to do so, Ozma is capable of controlling the minds of others. Ozma can also levitate, teleport to other areas (within limits) and has complete control over the element of Lightning. His power causes the strength, speed, quickness and other stats of his host to raise dramatically above normal levels. An example of this boost in strength is seen in Legend of Legaia's opening FMV when Gala punches the ground with Ozma, creating a large fissure in the earth. Ultimate Attack *Voltagor - Ozma turns into a stone golem that blasts everything with volts of electricity Hyper Art Attacks *Thunder Punch *Lightning Storm *Explosive Fist Speed and movement techniques *Levitation - Ozma can use his psychic powers to levitate in the air *Teleportation - Can teleport to other dimensions Supportive techniques *Seru Summoning - Ozma can call out the power of a Seru to attack an enemy for him *Energy Shield - Ozma can create a barrier of energy around a small radius that blocks his host from harm Other abilities *Telepathy - Enables Ozma to communicate with others' minds as well as potentially control them Evolutions Each time a Genesis Tree is revived the Ra-Seru that takes part in the revival levels up and becomes more powerful. Not only does it add to the Ra-Seru's attack power, but it also changes its outer appearance. Ozma starts at Lv1 and can go all the way up to Lv7. On Ozma's later levels, Gala gains an extra hit when attacking with the Ra-Seru command, with Ozma's "fangs" stretching towards the enemy. Ozma-lv-1.jpg|Ozma Lv1 Ozma-lv-2.jpg|Ozma Lv2 Ozma-lv-3.jpg|Ozma Lv3 Ozma-lv-4.jpg|Ozma Lv4 Ozma-lv-5.jpg|Ozma Lv5 Ozma-lv-6.jpg|Ozma Lv6 Ozma-lv-7.jpg|Ozma Lv7 Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia Category:Ra-Seru